


How the Doctor cries

by Revo1ution9



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angst, Crying, F/M, Fluff, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt sometimes comfort, Poor Doctor, Sad, he didn't deserve this, so many companions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22068523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revo1ution9/pseuds/Revo1ution9
Summary: He's lived a long life, seen so many things, hurt so many times, lost so many loves.How does the Doctor cry?
Relationships: Eleventh Doctor/Amy Pond, Eleventh Doctor/Amy Pond/Rory Williams, Eleventh Doctor/Clara Oswin Oswald, Eleventh Doctor/River Song, Tenth Doctor/Donna Noble, Tenth Doctor/Martha Jones, Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Rose Tyler

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Sad Doctor :(

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She's gone, Rose Tyler, is gone.

A single tear, trailing down his cheek. She's gone, Rose Tyler, is gone. Stuck in a parallel universe.

"I love you." she had said.

'I love you too.'

"I love her. I LOVE HER!" he screams, "It's not fair, why is it NEVER FAIR?" 

Clenched fists crash down onto the control panel. 

"I'm sorry, I'm- I'm so, so sorry."

The only words that he can think.

I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry.

He's always sorry. 

What can he do?

They always leave eventually.

He's the Doctor.

The man who is forever alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I chose to put the warning 'Major Character Death' because although there is nothing overly graphic, the subject may be touchy for some people.


	2. Martha Jones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She just couldn't.

He watched as she walked out of the TARDIS.

He was alone... again.

"I just can't." she had said.

They never can, can they? 

One day, it all gets too much, they have other people to look after, they are overwhelmed, they want their life to be normal.

They always want things the Doctor _can't_ give them. 

That's just how it is when you're a timelord. You just keep on living whilst everyone and everything around you crumbles.

A timelord lives too long, he thinks, nothing should be immortal. 

He's not sad this time. That's not the right word. More... lonely.

He's alone again.

And the loneliness it what makes him cry. 

Nothing much, just a few silent tears tracking down his face.

They stop soon enough.

He's happy for Martha.

He's alright.

He's always alright. 


	3. Donna Noble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Help me."

He had to let her go.  
It was, literally, a matter of life or death.  
The look on her face was enough to make him cry in itself, but then she begged.  
Begged him not to let her leave.  
Begged to keep her amazing memories.  
But the Doctor couldn't.  
The Doctor-Donna isn't a thing that's supposed to happen.  
She'd burn up and die.  
That wasn't an option for him.

Then he had to break it to the family.  
Wilfred had run to the door, excited to see his perfect granddaughter.  
The Doctor was crying in the rain, Donna on his lap- unconscious.  
"Help me." he'd asked. It meant so much.  
Help me, help me.  
It was a cry... because he was alone again.   
He'd lost so many people, for so many years.  
His gut ached with sadness.  
Pure, raw, agony.

It was worse when she came downstairs.  
She was back to her old self.  
Donna who misses it.  
Donna who doesn't know.

Yet around the rest of the universe, she's still the hero, the goddess.  
Donna who's empathetic and modest.  
Donna who is kind, who is knowledgeable and experienced. 

She's gone now, hidden under a surface.  
She can't remember, she can't.

Now the Doctor has no one.   
No one will help because no one can.  
It's just him.  
And it makes him cry.  
Soft sobs, fast tears.  
He teaches himself to move on.  
He can do it.  
He hopes.


End file.
